It is common practice to alter or enhance the natural color of hair by coloring the hair, e.g., by applying hair dyes. However, color-treated hair is subject to fading due to exposure to the elements (e.g., sunlight and air), shampooing, blow-drying, heating, combing and styling. Consequently, efforts have been undertaken to develop products and methods for protecting or inhibiting color fading of color-treated hair.
Products and methods for protecting color-treated hair have been described, for example, in WO 02/30373 (to Henkel), which describes the use of short-chain aldehydes and formaldehyde releasing compounds to improve color stability in dyed hair. In addition, WO 99/55295 (to Proctor &Gamble Co.) describes the use of various conditioning agents for preventing or reducing color fade in dyed hair.
There is a need for improved methods and products for preventing the fading of color in color-treated hair. The present invention provides such methods and products.